


Stars Shimmer in the Dark

by tiredaroaceperson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Canon Universe, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Girl Solidarity, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Alix Kubdel, Like very minor, Marinette loves her Friends, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, School Dances, not a big thing but like I just want to put that in there, this is just my excuse to write platonic relationships, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/pseuds/tiredaroaceperson
Summary: When Alya and Alix come to Marinette with smiles on their faces and a gleam in their eyes, her immediate thought is, oh no.What are they planning?Or in which Alya and Alix somehow convinced the principal to host a dance at school and my excuse to write platonic relationships.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Stars Shimmer in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a back up gift for Yuki-Sukinomoto on Tumblr for the Ml Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr (and yes this is so late I’m so sorry djjfjf) 
> 
> Also this is my first Miraculous Ladybug work, so enjoy! 
> 
> (Thanks to Zanna for beta reading it)

When Alya and Alix come to Marinette with smiles on their faces and a gleam in their eyes, her immediate thought is,  _ oh no. _

_ What are they planning? _

It’s not that their plans are  _ bad _ or anything of the sort, they’re just prone to having Marinette make a fool out of herself in front of Adrien. They never do it on purpose, but it still makes her wary. 

“Let’s have a dance,” Alya exclaims, throwing her arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

“A school dance?” she asks with a tilt of her head. “What for, exactly?” 

“We worked really hard this school year,” Alix responds, sidling up Marinette’s other side with a grin, “so we deserve a break, for once!” 

Martinette looks back and forward between the two girls. They stare back expectantly. 

“It sounds pretty cool, but...how are you going to put this together?” the girl asks. It’s only the first of many questions. “Did you even get permission from the principal—?“ 

“Okay, okay, I'ma stop you right there, girl!” Alya interrupts before she can spiral into an inevitable storm of questions and doubt. “Take deep breaths, Marinette. Everything is gonna be fine!” 

“Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?!” Alix adds, making Alya slap her free hand against her forehead. 

The two girls begin to drag Marinette off.

“Well, everything could turn into a disaster! Even if we  _ do _ end up with permission, what if I make a fool out of myself in front of everyone? Or  _ worse, _ in front of Adrien?!” she yelps, making nearby people turn to her with raised eyebrows. Once they see who it is, they turn back to their conversations with a sigh. 

“Girl, you need to get your priorities straight,” Alya tells her friend, eyebrow raised. 

Marinette buries her head into her hands, groaning. 

“Yo, Alya! What are you dudes talking about?” Nino calls out from behind them, making the trio jump. They all turn towards him, and see Adrien by his side. 

Marinette can feel her cheeks heat up immediately. 

Did Adrien hear her protests? She hopes not. 

“Hey, Nino. We’re thinking of planning a school dance!” Alya exclaims, grinning, hands on her hips. 

Marinette catches Adrien’s eye, who smiles back at her. She swallows back a squeak and tentatively waves at him, an awkward smile on her face. 

Alix is sure to force her waving hand down once Adrien looks away from her. 

“That’s an awesome idea! Count on me for the music!” Nino grins and pats Adrien on the shoulder. “Man, let’s see if we can convince Adrien’s dad to let him come.” 

“Let’s hope,” Adrien says with a smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “It sounds really fun, I hope you guys get the go ahead.” 

Alya grins. 

-

Somehow, the two girls were able to convince the principal to approve the dance (with some help from Ms. Bustier, who thought it was an excellent idea) and here they were. After two months of planning and work, the day of the dance is near. 

As in,  _ it’s tomorrow _ and Marinette is panicking.

“Ahhh Tikki, I still have no idea what I should wear. Please help me!” she exclaims as she digs through her closet.

“Wear whatever makes you comfortable but also stylish!” the kwami responds, flying to her side just in time to dodge the shirt Marinette tosses haphazardly behind her. 

“Nothing here looks even  _ remotely _ stylish!” Marinette cries, momentarily stopping her frantic search to sit back on her heels.

Tikki simply smiles fondly at her owner and floats down to rest on her shoulder. 

“Marinette, you are a talented designer! You could definitely come up with something amazing,” Tikki reassures her, small appendage patting Marinette’s cheek reassuringly. Then she adds mischievously, “I’m sure you’ll take Adrien’s breath away, too.”

The girl sighs, smiling slightly at her kwami, but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“The dance is tomorrow, I really don’t think I’ll be able to create and finish a dress in time,” she responds, petting Tikki on her head with a finger. “Thanks for the suggestion, though. I appreciate it.” 

She can feel Tikki’s eyes staring at her from the side.

“You could ask Alya for help,” she suggests. 

Marinette stands from her position on the floor. 

“Maybe,” she admits, a determined expression on her face. But then thought stops her, making her face fall. “Except I don’t want to bother Alya. She’s super excited for this dance and I don’t want to ruin her mood because I was forgetful.” 

Her kwami shakes her head rapidly. 

“Alya will understand, Marinette. She’s your best friend and cares a lot about you.” 

“Maybe I just shouldn’t go…” Marinette murmurs, as though the kwami didn’t say anything. 

Tikki flies from Marinette’s shoulder and levitates directly before the girl’s nose, determination shining in her eyes. 

“You  _ definitely _ should go! You’ve worked super hard on the dance with your friends. Sure you lost track of time, but it happens to everyone. Don’t be so hard on yourself!” 

Before Marinette can respond to Tikki’s kind words, her door opens abruptly, sending the kwami scurrying. 

“Hey, Marinette, you ready to eat with the girls?” Alya announces with a smile on her face. Behind her, the rest of their friends pop in from the hallway with equally happy expressions on their faces. 

Once they catch sight of Marinette’s glum face, however, their own faces fall. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Rose is the first one to ask, pushing through to walk into her room. Her wide eyes are already close to tearing up. Rose has always been the most empathetic of them all. 

“I’m fine!” Marinette exclaims quickly, waving her hands around frantically. “I’m great! Where are we going, girls?!” 

They all just at her, pinched expressions on their faces. 

“Marinette, girl, you are definitely not fine. What’s going on?” Alya asks, hands on her hips.

“Nothing that you guys should worry about! I can definitely handle it!” Marinette yelps, making over exaggerated jazz hands, which most definitely do not help her case.

No one speaks for a moment, and Marinette can  _ feel _ her nerves jittering. She doesn’t want her friends to figure out what’s up with her. If they do, they’ll try to help, which will ruin their whole day and then tomorrow! She bites her lip. 

“You really expect us  _ not _ to help you with whatever problem you have?” Alix breaks the awkward silence, an eyebrow creeping upwards incredulously.

“Honestly, Marinette, what kinda friends would that make us?” Alya snorts, elbowing the pigtailed girl’s side and making her jump. 

“But what about our group hang out?” she asks weakly. 

“We can do it any other time,” admits Alya with a shrug. “Besides, we're going to a dance tomorrow — with  _ food, _ my girl.” 

Marinette smiles at the other girl nervously.

“About that. I...don’t think I’m going….” She whispers the words, but the other girls still hear her. They stare in shock.

“ _ What _ ?!” Rose and Alix exclaim at the same time but before they could say anything more, Alya takes the scene. 

“Marinette, what do you mean?!” Alya asks, eyes narrowed and hands crossed. 

“...W-well, the thing is…I don’t have anything to wear for tomorrow...all the things in my closet don’t really fit the theme of stars...you know?” she mumbles, focusing on her fingers, which she’s twisting together nervously.

A hand comes to rest on the same shoulder that Tikki had occupied just a short while ago, making Marinette raise her head. To her relief, Alya is smiling at her.

“We can definitely help with that, you goof!” she says, patting Marinette’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Yeah, definitely!” Rose squeals, hands clasped at her chest. 

Marinette smiles at the two and turns towards her other friends. 

Alix shoots her a wink and a thumbs up, while Mylene nods at her with a small smile, eyes gleaming. 

Before Marinette can look for Juleka, the tall girl appears by her side and puts her hand on Marinette’s other shoulder, smiling shyly at her. 

“You help us so much,” she says softly, scratching one of her cheeks with her finger. “The least we can do is help you.”

Marinette feels her heart swell as she looks at every one of her friends, who smile back at her in turn. Her hands clench into fists as she feels the determination swell within her. 

“Okay! Let’s do this!” Marinette exclaims. 

“Yeah!” 

They all set to work. 

-

A few hours later, Alix is the first to hit the sack. One minute she’s passing Marinette the tape measure with a flick of her wrist, and the next, down she goes. When Marinette turns back to thank her, she witnesses Alex flopping face-first on her chaise lounge, eliciting an amused smile.

“I still want one of these,” Alix’s murmurs against the comforter. As an afterthought, she asks, “Do you mind if I steal it?” 

Marinette rolls her eyes fondly. “Yes?” 

“Damn it,” Alix says, words slurring off into gentle snores. 

“Better watch out, Marinette, or else Alex’s gonna take your precious lounge chair,” Alya laughs as she drapes a thin piece of fabric around Rose’s waist. Rose, who looks like she’s trying hard not to sneeze. 

“Rose, don’t sneeze!” Alya yelps at the blonde’s sniffling. 

“I’m trying!” 

Before Marinette can react, Rose sneezes, making Alya drop the fabric. 

“I’m so sorry!” Rose sniffles, rubbing her nose.

Marinette smiles a bit.

“You’re fine, Rose!” Alya reassures with a grin. 

—

A couple of hours later, the girls all follow Alix’s example and crash wherever is comfortable. Marinette is the only one awake, lying with the finished dress by her side.

She touches its soft fabric; happiness swelling within her like waves. Too entranced by the dress, the dark-haired girl didn’t notice when Tikki flies right next to her, landing on her shoulder. Marinette jumps a little in surprise, but relaxes once she feels Tikki’s little hand patting her cheek. 

“It’s so pretty,” the kwami whispers in awe, keeping in mind the sleeping girls around them.

Marinette smiles as she stares at their creation; made with the help of her friends and stitched with tremendous love and care. It’s a dark shade of blue, falling to her knees. Shiny plastic jewels stitched into the soft fabric make the dress shimmer in the light.

“Yeah, it is,” Marinette says proudly, feeling tears threatening to fall.

She can’t be more grateful for their help.

__________________

The next day, the girls wake up looking more tired than the night before. 

“Everything hurts,” Alix groans against the chaise lounge. “What time is it, anyway?” 

“I think it’s ten,” Marinette yawns. She had fallen asleep after admiring the dress with Tikki for a few more minutes. She still can’t believe they did this all in a day.

Just then, she hears Alya grumble.

“I feel more tired than I should,” she groans, her face still planted on Marinette’s desk. Her complaints wake Mylene, who was sleeping nearby.

Marinette sighs, a smile creeping across her lips. From the corner of her eye, she can see Rose and Juleka curled up near her chaise lounge, the blanket she had given them still snug around them. They haven’t woken up yet, it seems. 

“Oh no! It’s ten! I promised Ivan that we could walk around for a bit before the dance at ten-thirty!” Mylene exclaims, shooting up from the chair she was sitting on. 

“You’re fine, Mylene. You have like thirty minutes left? You’ll make it!” Marinette reassures her with a yawn. 

“I hope so, I don’t want him to be worried,” she whispers, a worried hand raising to her cheek.

“Ughh, we get it. You have a love life…” Alix grumbles into the pillow. “Don’t remind me that I can’t even get a date with a beautiful girl.” 

Mylene and Marinette share a glance and a smile.

“Don’t worry Alix! You’ll find an awesome girl!” Mylene says, hands fisted, an excited expression on her face.

“Exactly!” Marinette smiles, hands on her hips.

Alix lifts her head from where she was laying it and stares at them but quickly brings her head back into her pillow with a groan. 

“Too bright,” she mumbles, barely audible.

The two laughed at the girl in amusement. 

Marinette waves goodbye at her friend as Mylene heads towards the door and closes it softly. 

“Come on, Alix,” Alya says, hands on her hips as she stares at the annoyed figure on the comforter. “Time to get up.”

“It’s too  _ early… _ ” 

Alya and Marinette sigh in tandem. A stirring next to them makes them turn just to see Rose and Juleka wake up with a yawn. 

“We’re up!” Rosa murmurs, hands stretched over her head. 

Juleka mumbles something inaudible and lays her head on Rose’s shoulder, hands gripping the blanket tighter. 

“Well...” Rose giggles, ” _ I’m _ up.” She runs her hands through Juleka’s hair, making the other girl hum. 

_____________________

By the time Marinette arrives at the dance venue — Alya by her side — the music reverberates through the walls, and people are already dancing. Plastic stars drape the walls; they shine brightly in the darkened room. Paper constellations hang from the ceiling and projectors shine more stars to give the room a more mystical feel. 

It had taken awhile for the decoration group to decide on a theme for the dance, what with everyone having different taste. It wasn’t until Adrien suggested stars that team finally decided on something. 

Marinette was the first to agree and (contrary to popular belief) it wasn’t  _ just _ because it was Adrien who suggested it. Looking at the decor now, she knows for a fact that it was the right decision; it really is beautiful. 

“Come on, girl, let’s head towards the food,” Alya grabs her hand and winks. 

Marinette giggles as they head towards the table, bypassing other people who are heading towards the dance floor. Once Alya spots what she wants, she snatches a macaroon from a plate. Marinette shakes her head in amusement and turns towards the dance floor.

She watches from her place near the food table, enjoying the sight of her fellow classmates dancing to their heart's content. T _ his was a good idea _ , she thinks to herself; it makes her feel light on her feet. 

A smile begins to stretch on her face as she watches Ivan and Mylene dancing across from her. It only grows as she observes the fun all around her.

When she spots Nino talking to Kim and Alix near the DJ station, she notices that Adrien is not by his side.

_ I wonder where he is….did his dad even let him come?  _ Marinette thinks with a slight frown.

“Are you looking for  _ Adrien _ ?” Alya asks slyly, elbowing her side and literally knocking Marinette out of her thoughts. 

Marinette jumps, face already hot.

“What! No!” she exclaims, looking anywhere but Nino. “I was looking at how happy everyone is.” 

Alya stares at her for a bit and sighs.

“Yeah, you’re right! Oh look, it’s Nino,” Alya whispers, making Marinette turn towards where she’s staring.

Nino appears in front of them with a nervous smile on his face. He bows playfully, one arm draped behind him. 

“Would you like to dance with me, Alya?” he asks formally.

Alya laughs behind her hand, eyes lighting up. She turns towards Marinette with a slight frown, but before she could say anything, Marinette waves her hand at her friend, shooing her off.

“Go for it! I’ll be fine, right here, eating these cheese crackers,” Marinette exclaims with a huge smile, sliding a couple of cheese crackers onto her plate.

Alya raises her eyebrow, shaking her head in amusement. 

“Okay, yell if you need me!” she says, waving goodbye and sliding her hand into Nino’s. Before he can even make a sound, they disappear into the dance floor.

Marinette giggles a bit and proceeds to munch on the crackers — surprisingly, they aren’t bad, despite just being a piece of cheese on a cracker.

As she continues to devour the crackers, she doesn’t notice Adrien approaching her with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Marinette!” he says, stopping by her side. 

At the sound of his voice, the girl jumps in place, almost dropping her snack. 

“Adrien!” she exclaims with a panicky smile.

If he notices how nervous she looks, he doesn’t say anything. He just stands beside her and looks off towards the dance floor. 

Trying to control her rapidly beating heart (with no luck), Marinette takes another cracker and practically throws it into her mouth. 

“They’re good for each other,” he says out of nowhere, making Marinette jump. 

Adrien gestures towards the dance floor with a nod. She follows his gaze and watches Nino and Alya dancing away to a hip hop beat echoing throughout the room.

It makes her smile. 

“Yeah, they are. Alya is very headstrong and determined while Nino is very mellow. He can be brave too. When they’re together, they make such a good team! They really balance each other well!” she rambles, not noticing the smile stretched across Adrien’s face.

“Oh my god, I’m talking too much!” Marinette realizes, shoving another cracker into her mouth. 

He laughs a little. “It’s okay, Marinette! I definitely agree.” 

Adrien scratches his cheek, and they lapse into silence.

Before Marinette can think of anything else to say, a slow song begins. It’s gentle sound fills the room, making Marinette sway with it. 

Then a hand appears in front of her.

“Wanna dance?” Adrien smiles, eyes shining.

Heart rate already skyrocketing, Marinette nods rapidly, not trusting her voice, and takes the offered hand. 

_ Oh my god, I’m holding his hand. _

They head towards the dance floor, and the plastic stars seem to shimmer in the darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
